


Glory

by gingayellow



Category: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Kinji fails to take a selfie with Nagi and is Very Sad, despite Nagi assuring him it's okay, really. [friendship fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

Title: Glory  
Fandom: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Matsuo Nagi, Takigawa Kinji (gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I'm still not over Nagi and Kinji's friendship. ;;

“I’m glad that’s done with,” Nagi said as he let his henshin drop. It probably wasn’t an inspiring thing to say after defeating a youkai, but he still didn’t enjoy the fighting too much. There were things to learn, and he liked being able to help people, but there was always the chance something would go wrong. That something wouldn’t follow the plan. However, things had gone smoothly today, so he smiled at his impromptu battle partner Star-san. “I bet your selfie will look great.”

Star-san nodded at him, gaze fixed on his hamburger phone. “They always do—no. **_No!!!_** ”

Nagi’s gut twisted. “Star-san, what’s wrong?!”

Star-san sobbed, showing him the selfie. “Look at this!”

“It’s… you and the youkai we defeated?”

“Exactly!” Star-san waved the phone in his face. “ **We**! You helped!”

“Aw. Thanks!” Nagi smiled. “But I don’t need a selfie to remind me of the battle.”

“But what’s the point if the rival/friend who helped me isn’t there in my selfie?!”

“Well, to be fair, it is called ‘selfie,’ not ‘selfie with someone else’—”

Star-san poked Nagi’s nose. “You helped, too. You deserve some of the glory.”

Nagi ducked his head, feeling an odd mix of pride and embarrassment. “Thanks again. But unless another youkai appears, I don’t think there’s a really a point—Star-san, stop yelling for a youkai to challenge us, please!” It was getting late. He wanted to go home already.

“Fine.” Star-san huffed, then grinned. “Well, how ‘bout this instead?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Please. I have, like, five.”

“Well, then… yes. Thank you.”

\--

“Nagi?” Kasumi sipped her tea. “Are you running away to become a cowboy?”

Nagi grinned, touching the brim of Star-san’s hat. “No. It’s just a sign of my glory, that’s all.”


End file.
